The aesthetics of a cabinet of a gaming machine, and indeed of the game housed by the gaming machine, can influence a player's enjoyment of the gaming machine.
Accordingly, much effort is placed into designing aesthetically appealing artwork to place on the cabinet. Such artwork is often backlit by lighting within the cabinet.
There is a need for alternative lighting techniques suitable for backlighting such artwork.